


Attention Grabber

by kradarua



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradarua/pseuds/kradarua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel prefers to have Sam's eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Grabber

**Author's Note:**

> So I challenged myself to respond to [this](http://whiskeyandplaid.tumblr.com/post/121464840050/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post.
> 
> I was originally going to use Destiel, because Destiel. But then I was like well, if I'm going to challenge myself, maybe I should switch it up.
> 
> _#27. "I'm pregnant"_ **No Mpreg!**

“Sam.”

Sam ignored the almost-whine, and kept his eyes on the tome he’d been investigating for the past hour and a half. He was _sure_ that this was the book he needed. One more page, one more page, one mo-

“ _Sam._ ”

It sounded more petulant this time, the name dragged out long as though it were supposed to have three syllables. Sam grit his teeth.

“SAM!”

“ _What,_ Gabe?!” he demanded loudly, his hand coming away from where it had been propping his cheek up to slam palm-down against the table. He looked up at Gabriel, who was sitting opposite him with his feet propped up on the edge of the table and a lollipop stuck between his lips, and glared. Despite his needy whining, Gabriel’s expression was, unsurprisingly, mischievous. Now that he finally had Sam’s attention however, his expression became grave, and he removed his legs from the table and leaned closer.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“C’mon, Sammy, I’m bored! I’ve been watching you study for nearly two hours! You have the wrong book by the way.”

Sam slammed said book shut and heaved an exasperated sigh.

“I didn’t ask you to watch me study, Gabe. Don’t you have anything else to be doing? And don’t call me Sammy, I’d rather not associate you with my brother.”

“Actually now that you mention it, your big bad bro is gone so we’re all alone in this bunker. I could certainly think of more interesting things to do. With you of course.” He grinned cheekily, leaning back again and replacing his feet on the table. He gave the lollipop a suggestive suck, for good measure.

Sam rolled his eyes. “If I give you thirty seconds of making out, will that shut you up long enough for me to do research?”

Gabriel grinned, removing the lollipop from his mouth and standing to walk around the table, reaching for the collar of Sam’s shirt when he was near enough. He leaned close, but stopped just short of kissing him, smiling playfully.

“Let’s see where it goes,” he murmured, pressing his mouth over Sam’s.

They both knew Sam wouldn’t get back to research for awhile.


End file.
